SEX SCENE
by Rage.edit
Summary: it's a sex scene a tourture scene of a different kind and a chase scene Sara gets her way. Yet another attempt at a desperado CSI combo with a hint of GSR. And some naughty bits R R.Soy sorry for mistakes
1. Chapter 1

well it's a sex scene a tourture scene of a different kind and a chase scene.

caused by Sheer bordom (Fucking snow) and insomnia 3 weeks of coffee and no sleep.

another attempt at combining GSR and desperado.

Don't own a thing

* * *

Griss and Sara were in bed cuddled up ready for bed watching 'Desperado' when it got sex scene Sara was getting bored this was the 3rd time this week he neglected her to watch a fucking movie.

Grissom just watched but Sara had other plans as her hand sneaked lower and lower till it reached the waist band of his boxers "Sara" she ignored his plea lick her lips and move her hand to caress his manhood he groaned trying to keep his attention on screen blocking out the sensation of Sara's movements which was imposable.

By now he was hard and she carried on slowly stroking the length of him "oh you're so big and so hard for me baby"she said ever so seductively she moved closer to him her lips against his neck again grissom groaned still watching the screen in hopes she'd stop,he hasn't seen this movie in a long long time and he wanted to watch this but oh no, his wife had other plans.

She made her lips down his large smooth toned chest moving to his nipples sucking each one in turn while stroking his manhood, his eyes clamped shut blocking out the pleasure his beautiful devilish wife was giving him.

"Fuck sara,God" he spoke through gritted teeth involuntary bucking his hips into Sara's hand, her lips moved further down his chest to his stomach licking, tasting his sweet skin rolling her tongue to that ever so sensitive skin just under his ribs making grissom's head lol to the side so she did again and again to which growled in frustration "Just leave me alone"

"No Dr Grissom, you've been a very naughty bug and now you must be punished"now her lips just above his boxers, gripped the waist band with her teeth and pulled them down his legs to reveal his large and firm erection she licked her lips and moved in between his legs.

Grissom opened his eyes as she removed her hands from his manhood, 'It stopped it stopped said mentally then he she wasn't finished only just started she licked her lips then descended on his firm hot cock.

"FUUUCCKKK"Grissom screamed, yes he actually screamed as his eyes clamped shut again and gripped the sheets he was trying everything and anything in his power not to come he didn't want to come.

She ran her tongue from one side of his manhood and down the other, her mouth was hot and warm how he loved it when she pleasured him with her mou...'No stop it, grissom come because you want to not because you can' he thought he could hold it off she'd get bored soon then he felt it that pang deep in his stomach he was coming and he couldn't stop it.

"Sara stop it im gonna come"gilgasped in one breath, she again ignored his plea and continued to move head up and down on his cock.

"gildear that's the point" he couldn't hold back no longer as he exploded in her mouth he felt disappointed with himself that he came on her terms not his, she pulled away from him and hovered over to his head.

After he came down from cloud seventy two, his eyes and looked up at his brown haired brown eyed wife who just smiled "You have two minuets, run hide and don't you dare leave this house"he bit with venom.

Her smirk turned to fear as she bolted out of bed naked down the hall up the stairs to the living room and hid in the feeling came back to grissom he got out of the bed and started his search for Sara sidle

"Sara oh Sara were are you"he shouted he looked into the bathroom no sara, he looked in the study and in the kitchen then he heard a giggle his eyes shot to the location of the sound like a flash zoom from a movie

"Sara sidle grissom I know where you are"he devilishly spoke walking

In the closet Sara sat shaking with excitement "shit"she whispered to herself contemplating her escape plan, he got closer and and closer, hunting for Sara sidle and the thought giving her the much needed payback was getting him hard again, he saw her gorgeous toes under the curtain of the closet which was his weakness as she burst out of the closet and tackled grissom pushing him over making him fall over the coffee table onto the sofa landing hard on his ass as she again darted back to the bedroom grissom followed her.

She wasn't on the bed was in the bathroom, no she darted out from behind the door throwing grissom onto the bed before he could react or do anything she's straddled his waist and pinned his arms to the side of the bed she moved her lips down to his and kissed him and kissed him deep she moved her kisses down his chest and back up to his throat "your going to give in because I'm going to fuck you until you apologize and say you rather make love to me than watch a stupid 15 year old movie when there's a beautiful sexy 37 old woman who's your right here in front of you" she sunk down on his aching manhood.

She started to ride him slow ever so slow "say it"she groaned he shook his head closing his eyes fighting back yet another orgasm that was fast approaching they both came together still he did not say it.

Once she regained herself she started to move again still no luck, she was gonna ride him till he couldn't breathe, it wasn't until there 6th orgasm together he finally gave in "OK OK OK Sara you win I'm sorry I neglected you I rather make love to you than watch a fucking movie"but Sara didn't hear because she was sound asleep on his chest god she was so sweet when she slept he kissed her forehead and brushed back a lock of hair from her face

"Just you wait Mrs Grissom Just you wait" he kissed her forehead again and drifted off to a deep well deserved sleep.

* * *

REVEIW

I don't do this stuff well but practice makes perfect

Right.


	2. Better vesion

well it's a sex scene a tourture scene of a different kind and a chase scene.

I fixed it, well my beta fixed it epic lover so thank her.

* * *

Griss and Sara were cuddled up in bed, watching 'Desperado'.  
When it got to the sex scene, Sara was getting bored. This was the third time this week he had neglected her to watch a fucking movie!

Grissom just watched, but Sara had other plans. She snaked her hand lower and lower 'til it reached the waistband of his boxers.  
"Sara..."  
She ignored his plea, licking her lips and moving her hand to caress his manhood. He groaned, trying to keep his attention on screen and block out the sensation of Sara's movements. It was impossible.

By now, he was hard and she carried on slowly stroking the length of him.  
"Oh, Mr. Bugman, you're so big and so hard for me baby," she said ever so seductively. Moving closer to him, she pressed her lips against his neck. Again, Grissom groaned, still watching the screen in hopes that she'd stop. He hadn't seen this movie in a long, long time and he wanted to watch this. But, no, his wife had other plans.

She trailed her lips down his large, smooth-toned chest moving to his nipples, stopping to suck each one in turn, while stroking his manhood. He clamped his eyes shut, blocking out the pleasure his beautiful, devilish wife was giving him.

"Fuck, Sara! God," he hissed through gritted teeth, involuntarily bucking his hips into Sara's hand. Her mouth moved further down his chest to his stomach, licking and tasting his sweet skin. Rolling her tongue to that ever-so-sensitive skin just under his ribs made Grissom's head lull to the side. Enjoying his reaction, she did it again and again, causing his frustration to build.

"Just leave me alone," he growled.  
"No, Dr. Grissom, you've been a very naughty bug and now, you must be punished."

Her mouth skimmed the skin just above his boxers. Gripping the waistband with her teeth, she pulled them down his legs to reveal his large and firm erection. She licked her lips and moved in between his legs.  
Grissom opened his eyes as she removed her hands from his manhood. 'It stopped? It stopped,' he thought to himself with a sigh.

No, she wasn't finished. She stared hungrily at him before her mouth descended on his firm, hot cock.  
"FUCK!" Grissom actually screamed with eyes clamped shut. He gripped the sheets, trying anything and everything in his power not to come. No, he didn't want to come.

She ran her tongue from one side of his manhood and down the other; her mouth was hot and warm. 'Oh, how I loved it when you pleasure me with your mou...'  
'No, stop it, Grissom! Come because you _want_ to, not because you can,' he admonished himself.

He thought that if he could hold off long enough, she'd get bored soon. Suddenly, he felt a pang deep in his stomach signaling that he was going to come, and there was no way of stopping it.  
"Sara, stop it! I'm gonna come," Gil gasped in one breath. She, again, ignored his plea and continued to move her head up and down on his cock.

"Gil, dear, that's the point."  
He couldn't hold back any longer and exploded in her mouth, leaving him feeling disappointed with himself that he came on her terms and not his. She pulled away from him and hovered over to his head.

After he came down from Cloud Seventy-Two, he opened his eyes and looked up at his brown-haired, brown-eyed wife who just smiled.  
"You have two minutes; run, hide and don't you _dare_ leave this house!" He barked venomously.

Her smirk turned to fear as she bolted out of bed naked, running down the hall and up the stairs to the living room to hide in the closet. After Grissom regained feeling, he got out of bed and started his search for Sara.

"Sara? Oh, Sara, where are you?" he shouted, looking into the bathroom; no Sara. He glanced in the Study and in the kitchen, with no luck. Vaguely, he made out the sound of a giggle and his eyes shot to the location of the sound like a flash zoom from a movie.

"Sara Sidle-Grissom, I know where you are," he devilishly spoke, creeping closer.  
In the closet, Sara sat shaking with excitement. "Shit," she whispered to herself, contemplating her escape plan as he got closer and closer. Hunting for Sara Sidle; the thought of giving her the much

needed payback was getting him hard again. He saw her gorgeous toes, which was his weakness, peeking out from under the curtain. Bursting out of the closet, she tackled her husband, pushing him over and making him fall over the coffee table and onto the sofa. He landed hard on his ass, and Sara took the opportunity to dart back to the bedroom, with Grissom following her.

She wasn't on the bed or in the bathroom. No, she jumped out from behind the door, throwing Grissom onto the bed before he could react or do anything. Straddling his waist, she pinned his arms to the sides of the bed and crushed her lips down onto his, kissing him deeply. She moved her kisses down his chest and back up to his throat.

"You're going to give in, because I'm going to fuck you until you apologize and admit that you'd rather make love to me than watch a stupid fifteen year old movie, when there's a beautiful sexy thirty-seven year old woman who's right here, in front of you," she ordered as she sunk down onto his aching manhood.

"Say it," she commanded with a groan, starting to ride him ever so slowly. He shook his head and closed his eyes, fighting back, yet another orgasm that was fast approaching. After they both came together, he still hadn't said it.

Once she regained herself, she started to move again, with no such luck. She was determined that she was gonna ride him til he couldn't breathe. It wasn't until their sixth mutual orgasm that he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay, okay. Sara, you win. I'm sorry I neglected you. I'd rather make love to you than watch a fucking movie."

His confession had fallen on deaf ears. Sara hadn't heard a word of it because she was sound asleep on his chest. God, she was so sweet when she slept. He kissed her forehead and brushed back a lock of hair from her face.  
"Just you wait, Mrs. Grissom. Just you wait." He kissed her forehead again and drifted off into a bout of well-deserved sleep.

* * *

There you go just for you.


	3. More

It's short I know

I love jorja fix it.

and the film is Forggeting Sarah Marshell.

I own nothing

* * *

"Sara, do we have to watch this again? It's like the 17th time you've watched this, this week." Grissom said, lying on the bed.

"I like it, plus I have to endure it when you watch your shitty movies. so suck it up," Sara huffed, putting the DVD in the player.

"My movies are not shitty, they're classics. This film is the shit, look at this crap." Sara walked to the bed and plonked herself down next to Grissom.

"They are shit, Grissom, S-H-I-T. SHIT!!" Sara spat. "Just shut up and watch the fucking movie. You bought it." They both started to watch the film.

A little while later, Sara was laughing hysterically but Grissom was not amused. He'd had enough. She'd been laughing since the film began 10 minutes ago.

"SARA. What are you laughing at? Nothing funny has happened yet." Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Grissom! I can't believe you. It's a film...fuck since you retired you've been a fucking prick. It's not real, so just watch and relax." They continued to watch the film.

Grissom felt guilty, he didn't mean to sound like that, he wasn't used to this. He was so going to make it up to her.

1h 19m 2s exactly into the film.

_The door opens. Peter and Rachel are kissing a lot and undressing._

_Peter: "Wait. Wait. Wait." _

_He pulls back from Rachel._

_Peter: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you sure that you're not, like, too drunk?_

_Rachel: Jesus would you stop being so sensitive._

_She pushes him on to the bed, kisses him and straddles his waist._

_NEXT DOOR_

_Sarah hears giggling and "noises" coming from Peter's room._

_She wakes Aldous up and gets on top of him._

_She starts to moan_

Now Grissom had an idea. He snuggled up to his wife's neck.

"Gilbert."

"Mmmm. We can be louder than them." He trailed a hand over her breasts and down to her stomach.

Sara gave in immediately.

"Yes, we can." She pulled him in to kiss.

The kiss deepened and Grissom moved in between Sara's legs.

"Let's be loud," Sara gasped as he started to taste her jawline then moved down her neck stopping just above her left nipple.

"Sara you taste good," he whispered against her skin. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, causing Sara to close her eyes and a loud groan to escape her throat.

He moved to the other nipple and did the same, causing her to groan even louder. He released the nipple and moved back to her mouth kissing every inch of her mouth. And her his.

As much as Sara was enjoying this she wanted him. No she needed him inside her. She moved her hands from his back, where they were placed when his mouth began its assault, down his chest to his erection.

Grissom gasped and stopped in his tracks. "fffucck saara," as she started to move her hand in a slow up and down motion. Grissom collapsed against her, her movements causing a sensory overload.

She moved him towards her warm wet entrance. He sunk into her slowly which caused her to buck towards him making both their eyes clamp shut.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages.

Then he started to move within her.

"Jesus, Gil."

He buried his head in her neck.

"Harder Faster!" She screamed in frustration and dug her nails into his back.

He pulled all the way out of her and back into her again getting faster and faster getting louder and louder-- so loud the dog started howling with them.

Grissom thrust once more causing Sara to scream in ecstasy calling out his name. Which was enough to send him over-spilling into her like a broken dam.

Then he collapsed on to her chest.

Once breathing returned to normal Grissom rolled off her and spooned up behind her and placed a kiss to her neck.

"I like this movie now."

* * *

Reveiws?


End file.
